callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG
For similarly named weapons, see AUG A3 and AUG HBAR. The Steyr AUG is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Singleplayer The AUG is used by Hudson and all the members of the CIA in WMD with a Suppressor and a Swarovski Scope, and has Yukon camouflage applied. An AUG ACOG can also be found in the little room which Hudson and Weaver breach through the windows (swapping it for the suppressed AUG is recommended, because from that point onwards stealth can be done with the crossbow). It appears to be the signature weapon of Grigori Weaver. Multiplayer The AUG is unlocked at level 26. It is, damage and range-wise, the same as the Famas, sharing very similar iron-sights as well. The AUG is very powerful, killing in three hits at close-medium range with a very high rate of fire and little recoil. At longer ranges, where four hits are needed to kill, it becomes slightly less effective as burst-firing is often needed to counter the recoil. Unique to other weapons, the AUG can be fitted with its signature Swarovski Scope which replaces the ACOG attachment. The Swarovski Scope is extremely clear, and due to the amount of screen that is filled, some people find Swarovski scope headshots very easy to obtain because of the fine hollow black dot at the scope's center. However, going full auto while aiming down the Swarovski amplifies recoil, which is detrimental to the AUG's damage output, one of its strongest features. At long ranges, the Swarovski Scope can be extremely effective if the player fires the AUG in continuous 2-round bursts. This keeps the recoil at a minimum, and prevents the weapon from jumping to the right or left, taking it off target. Attachments thumb|250px|right|Attachment Overview *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope (Swarovski Scope) *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies This weapon is available in the Levels "Five" and Kino der Toten through the Mystery Box. It is seen with the Swarovski Scope which can cause slow ADS. Pack-a-Punching it will add a underbarrel Masterkey. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the AUG-5OM3 (awesome). The Masterkey comes with 36 rounds and can kill hellhounds with one shot up to at least level 25. The Masterkey, however, is weaker than a standard shotgun, but it can be useful if the other slot is used for another weapon. In the Wii edition it can be found in Kino der Toten in the Theater Room under the auto turret. The fact that you can buy it off the wall in the Wii version makes the gun highly popular. Overall the AUG is a good gun to Pack-a-Punch, as power-wise the AUG-5OM3 holds its own when compared to other Pack-a-Punched assault rifles, has a quick reload (even without speed cola), and the Masterkey is a free shotgun that itself is quite powerful. If combined with Double Tap however the already high rate of fire means that the gun can run out of ammo very quickly. However using Double Tap does have one major advantage as it affects the pumping speed of the Masterkey, making it able to fire faster than the Stakeout which can be useful in tight situations. Gallery AUGBO.jpg|The AUG. AUGadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. Player AUG.png|A player using the AUG in Black Ops. File:Aug_7.jpg|The AUG equipped with Yukon Camouflage, Swarovski Scope, and a Suppressor in "WMD". File:BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScope.JPG|AUG with Swarovski Scope and Berlin Camouflage. File:BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScopeReticle.JPG|Aiming down the Swarovski Scope. AUG_in_Wii.jpg|The purchase point for the AUG in the Wii version of Kino der Toten. 500px-Skydivingcodbo.jpg|Hudson skydiving. Note, two AUGs. 550px-59.jpg|Weaver with his AUG. Note that it lacks a foregrip 550px-Shot0004.jpg|The "AUG-5OM3". Trivia *In the E3 demo, instead of holding onto the foregrip or the handguard, the player character seemed to hold onto the trigger guard. In a more recent demo of this mission at Gamescom, the player was holding onto the foregrip. *The AUG's Pack-A-Punched name "AUG 50M3" is a play on the word awesome. *In the Wager trailer (2:13) the Swarovski scope has changed. It doesn't have a circle but a full dot. *When the Swarovski Scope is attached to the AUG, the rails are removed. This is the only attachment that actually removes the tactical rails when added to the AUG. *Originally, the AUG had a unique reload animation, but it has been changed to the reload animation of the AUG HBAR from Modern Warfare 2. *''Black Ops'' allows players to use the Swarovski Scope in multiplayer; a first for the Call of Duty series. *The AUG always has a grip in multiplayer unless an underbarrel attachment is chosen. However, the grip on the pick-up icon is always in a folded forward position, as if it were not in use. *The AUG in the campaign has no camouflage applied to the scope while in multiplayer any camouflage applied to the AUG fully covers the entire weapon with the exception of gold. *When in first person view in multiplayer, the Swarovski Scope is camouflaged along with the gun itself, but in third person the scope is not *The AUG has the same firing sound as the M16. *In WMD, friendly members use AUGs without a Suppressor attached, although, until you get "blown", their AUGs will have the sound like they are Suppressed. *Adding a Grenade Launcher, Masterkey or a Flamethrower will give the AUG a unique heat shield. *The Masterkey on the AUG 50M3 will not produce a muzzle flash when fired; it appears to come from the main barrel of the AUG. Also when switching to the Masterkey with the AUG 50M3, it's name stays "AUG 50M3". *During the window breach in WMD, one of the Spetsnaz killed during the breach may also drop an AUG, with the same camouflage as those used by the player and his squad-mates. As all members of the player's squad are alive, it could not have come from any of them. *On the Wii version of Black Ops, the AUG is gray for default, and it is identical to other versions when the olive camouflage is applied. *There is a glitch when the player uses Red Dot Sight attachment. The Red Dot Sight will look unconnected to the gun, and hover above the gun. *The pick up animation of the AUG before the game's release included the foregrip being unfolded as well as the charging handle being pulled back. This was changed after the game's release, however. *There is a glitch while aiming down this weapons sights with its Swarovski Scope. When aiming, the scope will seem to dislodge from the gun and move further back, towards the players "eyes". This is most likely deliberately added to allow players (using small screens or otherwise) to be able to aim with less view restriction, in an attempt to make it equal to Sight attachments and better than the iron sights. ru:AUG Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons